Into the Temple
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rocket and the others stumble upon a temple trying to find something of value. But something doesn't want them there. Read to find out more.
1. Entering the Temple

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the first chapter of Into the Temple, the very latest story from yours truly. Before we start, there have been people telling me to change the way I write. I just want them to know I will never change my style of writing. Everybody on this site has their own style of writing. I will ignore any reviews telling me to change the flow of the stories. Now let's start. Get out your popcorn because this story may be the best one I write.

* * *

Rocket's POV

Storm, Wave, Jet, Blaze, and I were following the map I was looking at to a location that supposedly had treasure hidden within. "How much farther," Wave asked. Jet then snatched the map out of my hands. "Hey! I was looking at that," I said. "You should respect your leader. Right, Storm," Jet said. "That's right, Jet," Storm replied. "It's not Jet. It's boss. Get it right," Jet said. "You see? Jet won't accept the fact that I'm the leader of the Babylon Rogues," I said to Blaze. "It definitely seems like he thinks he's still the leader," Blaze replied. "It's only about ten feet," Jet said. "Let me see that," I said before snatching the map back. "You're wrong. It's only about two feet. You obviously read it wrong," I said. Wave and Storm stepped up behind me to read the map. "You're right, boss. It's that way," Storm said, pointing in a direction. "Come on," I said before rolling up the map. Wave, Storm, Blaze and I then walked off to find where the treasure was. "Wait. You can't follow him. You're supposed to follow me," Jet cried out. "Weird," I said. "What," Blaze asked. "I can hear this buzzing sound, but I can't find out where it's coming from," I said. "Must not be important," Wave said. "That guy is getting to be a pain. I hope I can get rid of him," Jet said to himself.

* * *

Rouge's POV

I was leading the others to a location that supposedly has a Chaos Emerald inside. I thought it strange because there's only seven known emeralds. I assumed it was an emerald yet to be discovered and I had to get to it before any other treasure hunters did. "It's not that much farther," I said. "Let's just hope this ain't a trap," Knuckles said. "It probably isn't. If Rocket was here, he would say there's a 50/50 chance it could be a trap," Espio said. "That definitely sounds like something he would say," Shadow said. "It sure does," a voice said. I looked around for the source when I saw Rocket with Storm, Wave, and Blaze. "What are you doing here," Silver asked. "Just the same thing you are," he replied before jumping down to our level. "What do you mean by that," Shadow asked. "We're just following this map to some treasure hidden in there," Rocket said holding out the map. I then grabbed the map and read it. "This is definitely the right spot," I said. "I knew we were the right path with Rocket," Wave said as she, Storm, and Blaze jumped down. "So we just go in there and find the treasure," Blaze asked. "That's pretty much it, beautiful," Rocket replied. "Since we're both going into the same place, why don't we make this a joint effort," I suggested. "You mean your team and my team both join up to find what we're looking for," Rocket asked. "That's pretty much it," I replied. "All right. That sounds good. What say you," Rocket asked as he turned around to face Storm, Wave, and Blaze. They huddled together and started whispering. They broke apart and Rocket turned around to face me. "Well, what's the verdict," I asked. "We're in," he replied. Both of us shook hands on it and went inside. Little did any of us know what was lurking inside.


	2. Ambushed!

Rocket's POV

I was leading the others through the halls of the temple we were in. I stopped when I saw something promising on one of the walls. "What is it," Wave asked. "I don't know. It's too dark," I replied. Storm looked around for a light and saw an unlit torch. He grabbed it and walked over to Blaze. "Think you can light this," he asked. "Sure," Blaze replied before lighting the torch. Storm then walked back over to me and held the torch up. "Is this good enough, boss," he asked. "It is, actually. Thanks," I replied. I then looked over the pictures on the wall. "What is it," Blaze asked as she walked over to me. "There's a falcon over what looks like Station Square. I also see a mirror reflection of Station Square and four hedgehogs. One looks like he's controlling the air around him. Another looks like she can control water. Another looks like he can control fire and the final one can control earth," I said looking at the pictures. "Interesting. Looks like whoever made all this knew something about the future," Blaze said. "Or maybe something about future fanfiction an author's planning," I added. I then led the others down through the hall where I heard something. I looked around and saw nothing. "I could've sworn I heard something," I muttered to myself. Right above us, a creature was lurking and watching us, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike.

We came to an area that had four paths to choose from. "Which way do we go," Wave asked. "Let's see. There's about twelve of us, so we have to split into groups of three and go each way," I replied. "I'll take Tails and Knuckles and go down that way," Sonic said pointing to the path on the left. "I'll take Shadow and Espio and go down that way," Rouge said pointing to the path next to Sonic's path. "I'll take Silver and Amy and go that way," Blaze said pointing to the center path. "And I'll take my team and go that way," I said pointing to the path on the right. All of us split up and went our separate paths.

* * *

Blaze's POV

I was leading Silver and Amy down the path I had picked. My ears perked up, so I turned around to find nothing. "What is it," Silver asked. "Nothing. I just thought I heard something," I replied. We kept walking when, out of nowhere, two unknown creatures grabbed Silver and I. "Amy, save yourself. Run," Silver said before he disappeared. I saw Amy turn around and run before she could end up like us.

* * *

Shadow's POV

Rouge was leading Espio and I down the path she had chosen. I looked around and saw nothing that looked dangerous. I spotted something flash by, but thought nothing of it. Suddenly, a creature came out and grabbed Espio. "Somebody help," he said. It was futile to help him and he disappeared. "Come on," Rouge said as she turned around and ran. I turned around and followed her out.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I led Tails and Knux down the path I picked. Tails, Knuckles, and I looked around for any danger but found nothing. "There's nothing bad around here," Knux said before he was grabbed by an unknown creature. Tails was next to be grabbed and I made a run for the exit.

* * *

Rocket's POV

Wave and I were running from a creature that grabbed Storm and came back to where all of split up. I stopped to catch my breath when I heard Amy screaming. "Rose, calm down and tell me what happened," I said. "Two creatures grabbed Blaze and Silver," she replied. I felt like I had my heart ripped out upon hearing Blaze wound up like Storm. "Oh, man. Blaze's gone," I said. "It's alright. You'll see her again," Wave said. "Somebody help," Sonic said as he came over to us. "What happened," Amy asked. "Two things grabbed Tails and Knuckles," he replied. "The same thing happened to Espio," Shadow said as he and Rouge came over to us. "How could you just leave me out there," Jet asked as he walked up to us. Behind him was Cosmo, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Maria, and Chip. "What's going on? Where's Tails," Cosmo asked. "It's not exactly good," I replied. I explained what happened to Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Blaze, Silver, and Storm. When I finished, Cosmo had a sad expression on her face. "It's all right. We'll get him back," I promised. My ears perked up, so I turned around and saw more of the creatures. "Come on! We gotta move," I ordered. All of us then ran off before we could be grabbed.


	3. Finding Everyone Else

Shadow's POV

All of us who weren't gone was taking refuge inside the temple. So far, Rocket, Faker, Chip, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, Maria, Cosmo, Wave, Jet, and I are the only ones that were still around. Faker, Wave, and Rouge were surveying the room for potential resting areas while Rocket was standing in the corner of the room, contemplating the loss of Blaze. I could tell he was upset with the news he had gotten about her. "Rocket, you can't keep this up. We'll find wherever Blaze is and free her," I said. "No, we're not. We're getting the hell outta here in the morning," Jet interjected. "Jet, you can't be so selfish that you're willing to let everyone else rot here for eternity," Wave said. "I am. I don't give a damn about how Rocket's feeling. We get outta here tomorrow. Those are orders from the leader of the group," Jet replied. "Who the hell died and made you leader," I asked. "I was the leader of the Babylon Rogues and I still am," Jet said. Rocket turned around, grabbed Jet by the throat, and lifted him high off the ground. "Now you listen to me, hawk. I'm the leader of the Rogues, not you. You listen to my goddamn orders, not the other way around. Now sit down and shut the hell up," Rocket said harshly before releasing his hold on Jet. "And if you ever badmouth Blaze, you'll get it," Rocket threatened before walking back over to the corner he was standing in. "Pain-in-the-ass hedgehog," Jet muttered. All of us knew we had to keep exploring the temple, even if Jet didn't want to. We turned in while Rocket was standing in the corner. I wondered what was going on with his mind.

* * *

Rocket's POV

"Jackass hawk. Who is he to say we get outta here the next day? If you ask me, he should burn in hell," I muttered to myself. My mind then wandered onto another subject: Blaze. "Blaze. I know you're out there somewhere. I just have to find you," I said. I then turned around and saw everyone else was asleep. I then came up with the idea to go solo to find Blaze. I knew she was important to me, so I did what I had to and left to find where she and the others went. I walked around until coming to a door I haven't seen before. I opened the door out of curiosity and saw what was inside: pods with everyone who was captured inside each one. I wondered which pod had Blaze inside, so I had to check them all. I walked over to one, wiped off the fog, and saw Silver was inside this pod. I kept checking until I finally found Blaze in one of the pods. I had to find some way of opening the pod, so I looked around. I couldn't find anything, so I thought of opening the pod the old-fashioned way. I punched a hole in the pod, tore it apart, and held Blaze in my arms. "Blaze, get up. Blaze," I said softly. She stirred and opened her eyes to see me. "Rocket," she whispered. "I'm here," I said. She then crashed into me and held me in a tight hug. "Blaze, you're crushing me," I rasped. "Sorry about that. I just thought I wouldn't see you again," she said. "Well, I'm here," I said before attaching my lips to hers. She brought her hands to the back of my neck and I brought mine around her back. We were glad to be back in each other's company once again. We broke the kiss after a few moments and we both stood up. "Think we should free the others," Blaze asked. "We should," I replied before walking over to the pod Silver was in. I punched a hole straight through, tore the pod apart, and Silver walked out. "Thanks," Silver said. "Anything for a friend, Silv," I replied. Silver and I tore open the pods and freed Knux, Tails, Storm, and Espio. "Thank you for freeing us," Espio said. "Thanks, boss," Storm said. "No problem, Storm," I replied. "I'm sure Jet wanted to leave us here," Blaze said. "He did. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible," I replied. "I'll give him a lesson when I find him," Knuckles said. "Maybe you can do that later. Right now, we have to find a way out of here," I said. We then left to find a way out of the temple.


	4. The Sand Trap

Wave's POV

I woke up to notice Rocket wasn't standing in the corner. I assumed he sneaked out to find everyone because of Blaze. "What's going on," Shadow asked as he got up. "Rocket's gone," I replied. "Heh, he must've gone off because of my leadership. He obviously got scared," Jet said. "No, he obviously went to find everyone else and see if there was another way out," I corrected. "I thought I told him to leave everyone else here. Those were my orders," Jet said. "Well, they weren't very good orders," Shadow said. "What are you talking about?" "Think about it. Blaze means a lot to Rocket, so he couldn't stand to leave her here." "Well, too bad. He was supposed to leave them alone and get out of here," Jet said. "Too bad. I found them," Rocket said as he stepped into the room. "And we are getting out of here. Every one of us. We're busting outta here," Rocket said sternly before leaving. Everyone else followed him out of the room and down the corridor. We then entered a room with black and white tiles decorating the floor. "Hold on. Something's wrong," Rocket said. "What do you mean, boss," Storm asked. "I've seen Indiana Jones. Some of those tiles could be a trigger to something," Rocket said before looking around the room. "I got it. If any of us step on the tiles, sand will fill this room until it's all up to the top of our heads." "In other words, the sand will fill this room until we're dead," Sonic summarized. "Exactly." Vector was about to step on one of the tiles, but Rocket was able to stop him. "Vect, what are you trying to do? You gotta use your head, man," Rocket said. "Sorry about that," Vector replied. "It's cool. Just don't do again." Unfortunately, Rocket's foot stepped on a tile and sand started to fill the room. "Rocket," Rouge said. "Not my fault," Rocket said. The sand was currently up to our ankles and rising. "Great. How do we get out of this," Knuckles asked. "I'm not sure. Maybe if there was some vine or a rope," Rocket said while looking around the room. While Rocket was looking for something to save us, the sand was right up to our waists. "Hurry it up," Silver said panicked. "I am. There's nothing here to help," Rocket said. Suddenly, a vine appeared in Rocket's hand and he used it to pull himself out of the sand. He then brought it over to Shadow who then swung it over to Rouge. One by one, all of us were rescued. Rocket turned around and looked at the camera. "Did you really think that this story would end on a bad note?" All of us then exited the room and stood out in the hallway. "Now where do we go," Silver asked. "I'm not sure, Silv. I'm at a loss for ideas," Rocket said. "I was kinda hoping our leader had some bright ideas for getting us outta here," Jet remarked. "So you finally value me as the leader, hawk?" "I guess I've been feeling jealous ever since you showed up. I did try to ruin your rep by using my shapeshifting, but that only got me into trouble and got my power taken away. If you want, we can let bygones be bygones." "I do." Jet and Rocket then clasped their hands together as a sign that Jet had finally accepted Rocket as the leader of the Babylon Rogues. "Come on. We have to find a way out of this temple," Rocket said before walking off. All of us followed him to see if we could find a way out.


	5. Escaping the Temple

Rocket's POV

I was walking ahead of the others to check for any dangers nearby. Thanks to me, we were able to avoid a spike trap, a lava pit, and a boa constrictor. "Is it safe," Jet called out. "Looks safe, but I haven't really checked. I am going to do that, though," I called back. "Cool. We'll just hang out here." I opened the first door on the left and was met with a blast of fire. "Damn," I said after slamming the door closed. I then opened the next door and ducked when five spears shot out. They missed their mark and planted themselves into the wall. "Not that door either." I then opened the next door and saw the room was nothing but a bottomless pit. "Not that one either," I said as I closed the door. I opened another door and was met with a bolt of electricity. "Damn it! What the hell kind of temple is this?" I opened the next door and saw no danger inside. "Jet, in here! It's safe," I called. Seconds later, Jet and the others ran over to the door I was standing in front of. "Nothing bad in there," Wave asked. "Nothing. I checked." We went inside and saw tiles with strange markings that were unknown to the others but were recognized by me. "What are those," Espio asked. "The Skylander elements," I replied. "Well, how do we get to the other side from here," Cosmo asked. "Easy. I just need to step on the tiles in order. Hopefully, I got the right pattern in mind." I then stepped on a tile with the elemental symbol for Air. I then crossed over to the tile with the Earth symbol. A tile with the Fire elemental symbol was next, then Life, Magic, Tech, Undead, and Water. When I got to the end, a bridge appeared and covered the tiles. The others walked across and met up on the other side of the room. "All right. Let's see what's next," I said before opening the next door.

I saw the same kind of tiles from the other room and knew this puzzle was similar. "Great. Not this again," Rouge said. "Relax, Rouge. It's obviously a different pattern from last time," I said. "Or it could be the same pattern from before. I'll just see which one of us is right." Rouge then stepped onto a tile with the Air elemental symbol. When she stepped on a tile with the Earth elemental symbol, it broke apart and Rouge fell through. Luckily, I jumped onto a nearby tile with the Air elemental symbol and was able to save her. I pulled her up and put on an Air elemental tile. "Just as I thought. It is a completely different pattern from last time," I said. "Thanks for the tip. So what pattern is it then," Rouge asked. "I'm not completely sure, but if my calculations are correct...," I started as I stepped on a tile with a Water elemental symbol. "...the pattern should follow the Eternal Sources in the order they are collected." I then crossed over to a tile with the Earth elemental symbol, over to Life, Tech, Undead, Fire, and Magic. I reached the end and a bridge appeared. Everyone crossed it and I opened the door to the next room over.

Inside was a pedestal displaying the eight different elemental symbols. I saw a similar pedestal right next to the original. I looked at the second pedestal and saw 32 different tiles with pictures etched on all of them. I grabbed the first four on the top row and saw a wave of sound, a bolt of lightning, a twister, and a rainbow. "The wave of sound represents Sonic Boom. The lightning represents Lightning Rod. The twister represents Warnado and the rainbow represents Whirlwind," I said as I placed the tiles in order. I grabbed the next four and saw a boulder, a boomerang, a dorsal fin, and a crystal. "Bash. Dino-Rang. Terrafin. Prism Break." I then grabbed the next four and saw a bow and arrow, a volcano, a trail of flames, and a sword. "Flameslinger. Eruptor. Sunburn. Ignitor." I grabbed the next four tiles displaying an acorn, two blades, a bazooka made of bamboo, and three vines. "Stump Smash. Stealth Elf. Zook. Camo," I said as I placed the tiles in order. The next four tiles showed a fireball, an ax, a staff, and a force field. "Spyro. Voodood. Double Trouble. Wrecking Ball." The next four tiles showed golden coins, a drill, some dynamite, and some gears. "Trigger Happy. Drill Sergeant. Boomer. Drobot." The next four tiles showed a chain, a skull, a shield, and a streak of shadow. "Ghost Roaster. Hex. Chop Chop. Cynder." The last four tiles showed an ice board, a wave of water, a mace, and a harpoon. "Slam Bam. Zap. Wham-Shell. Gill Grunt." A door opened and sunshine was right outside. "Good. The exit. I've been in here too long," Rouge said relieved. "Yeah. About time we got outta here," I said. We stepped outside and walked all the way back to Station Square. Today, we went on a whirlwind adventure filled with danger. Today, we took a trip Into the Temple.


End file.
